


Amor et melle et felle est fecundissimus

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Eventual Smut, F/M, I suck at tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort of a Slow Build, a bit of a time skip, human guardian, i suck at summaries, sarcastic ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titilayo decided to visit mars for the first time since it has been made into a war machine. Thanks to a certain guardian the Black Garden can now be accessed by anyone without going through the vex gate. When she travels to the Black Garden to see if Tevis truly died she meets another male in that mysterious garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor et melle et felle est fecundissimus

Somewhere on the planet earth a ghost floats around a deserted area, the ground is barren but occasionally a the ghost comes across a plant, beaming with life. The ghost continues to float around until it spotted a pair of scratched, beaten, and very worn armoured black boots. The ghost floats to the lifeless body and it examines the amour that is new to it, something very old and very much out of date. The lifeless body is not wearing a helmet and the lifeless body face is turned away and the ghost’s body expands while looking at the ebony skin with slight markings that it could see. A blue light flashes, “I had such a fun time finding you,” it spoke disdainfully. “Let’s get this over with, shall we?”

Brown eyes snap open and the lifeless body turns their head and looks at the endless sky with the deepest purples, the vibrant oranges, the dullest reds, and the slightest hint of yellow dance across the sky. The ghost appears in front of them, “Oh you’re awake,” it spoke and they just raised their left eyebrow while staring at the ghost, “and here I was looking forward to waking you up.”

 

The person leans up and grabs the ghost, holding it in their hands. In the slightly dark light the ghost could see that they are female. The female’s right eyebrow is shaved off and where the brow should be there are circles, white circles filled in with white ink, but four more white circles underneath the right side of their right eye. The female also had mark underneath their left eye, a golden vertical streak, running down across the female’s cheek and ended when it reach her jaw-line. The female tilts its head while inspecting the ghost and the ghost saw more markings two parallel golden-like lines running up the neck and appears to travel underneath her chin. Towards the female’s collar was another mark of two golden tiger-like stripes, one slightly higher than the other.

 

After examining the female’s facial markings the ghost looks up into the female's eyes, a pool of dark brown, that he constantly was stuck frozen on while examining the female’s face. The female has ebony skin which looks like it could be softer than any silk,  a bottom lip that was a tad bit thicker than the other, a broad but small nose, and high cheekbones. The female’s black hair is very unique compared to the styles of the female that it has seen at the tower. A left part of the female’s hair was shaved, and there is a curved line that seems to travel across the back of their head. Next to the shaved part is two nicely done braids, which the braid travels to the back, and the ghost looks down at see them hanging. One of the braids has a bead at the end but another has a strange ornament. The rest of the female's hair is long, down and flowing, disheveled and framing the right side of the female’s face.

 

“You,” the female opens its lips and spoke for the first time. The female’s voice is smooth like honey, “are a very strange looking Exo.”

 

“It is good that I am not an exo then,” the ghost responds while focusing on the female’s face watching as it eyebrows came together momentarily.

 

“Then what are you,” the female inquires still holding the ghost, “what is your purpose?”

 

“I am a ghost,” it spoke while flashing its light, “I am your ghost. You die I bring you back. Sound simple?”

 

“The dead do not come back,” the female retorts while rolling her eyes.

“Oh they do now, only the ones with a working ghost, a body that can use the light,” the ghost responds and stays silent while the female continues looking at him. The female looks around the area near them and sees the barren ground not many forms of life but signs of destruction. “You must have a questions,” the ghost states and the female turns her head towards him suddenly, “there is a place we must go and they will answer your questions there. The Tower, in the cosmodrome. I hope you have a ship.”

 

“A ship?” The female asks while she tilts her head.

 

“Not the one that travels by sea but the one that-”

 

“I know,” the female interrupts while letting go of the ghost and goes to stand up. The female stands and stretches their body while seeing a destroyed helmet near the ground, the female bends down and picks up the helmet, dusting it off as she stood up. The female holds the helmet near their waist and looks out at the area, the ghost then notices more markings at the back of the female’s neck. a thin golden horizontal mark goes around the back of the neck and the ghost floats closer and sees that it is connected to the tiger-like stripes in the front. Above the ring is two golden lines, parallel, which moves diagonally down into a point and the lines travel back up in a diagonal line. Above that marking is an upside down,  golden filled triangle. “I was trying to remember where I left my ship.”

 

The female began to walk in a direction and the ghost follows while silently floating near the her as they start to walk in the darkness. “You don’t have a weapon do you?”

 

The female looks down as sees the a black holster wrapped around her thigh, she looks down at the empty holster and looks back up at the ghost and silently holds up it’s left arm, flexing her bicep.

 

“Oh great,” the ghost mumbles

 

“Do not doubt,” the female grabs a hold of the ghost title as she sneers, “the strength of the second.”

 

The female lets the ghost go and continues to walk towards what seems to be an empty and practically destroyed building. “The second of what?” The ghost mumbles as he watches the female continue to walk forward while constantly glancing at the surroundings.  The ghost catches up with the female constantly looking at her facial expressions as she took in the environment, but they are expressionless. They stop in front of the destroyed buildings door and the female reaches out for the handle but she pulls her back and looks to the left and starts down that path. The female continues to walk along side of the building and kept traveling that same path even when the width of the building ended. The path led them to a river, with a steady stream and the female stops and looks to north and sees a small-like cave. “My ship is in there,” she points at the small cave before she starts to walk towards it.

 

Just right inside of the cave was a black airship with golden stripes, a very old airship, the ghost knew it was not like the fancy ones he has seen be docked at the tower. The females moves to the side of the ship and presses a button and the glass hood of the ship slowly opens. The female looks down at the ground and sees a step stool turned over upside. She moves the step stool right beside the entrance and she climbs into her ship, she looks at the ghost, “are you coming or are you going to stay here?”

 

“This place is so beautiful I was hoping to stick around longer,” the ghost responds quickly as it teleports to the female’s side just as she sat down in her ship.

 

The female presses another button and the hood of the ship slowly closes, she looks around the side of the ship, “we can always come back if you will miss this place so much,” she responds as she pulls out a small knife and cuts the palm of her right hand.

 

“What are you doing?” the ghost asks as the female places the palm of her hand on a circle part of the console. The blood flows towards the circle, etched deep in the console, when the circle is filled with blood the ship slowly starts to turn on.

 

“Can’t use it if it doesn’t have any power,” she responds as she places the knife back down and licks the palm of her while her left hand reaches out for a white fabric, hanging down from the back of the roof, and wraps her right hand with the fabric. “Are you going to tell me where this tower is located?”

 

“The Tower is in The Last City,” the ghosts responds, “in Russia.” The ghost sees the female lift one of her eyebrows, “please tell me this ship has a jump drive.”

 

“Better get comfortable,” the female states as she grabs the steering wheel of the ship, “it is going to be a long flight. Maybe you can count the stars while we travel.”

 

“Ooh,” the ghosts flutters as the female got comfortable in the seat, “star-gazing sounds like an amazing time. I just can’t wait.”

 

The female smirks as she presses down on a foot pedal and the ship zooms out of the cave and across the river, the water moving up at the ship speed across it, the female leans the steering wheel back and the ships lifts higher into the air. While traveling towards Russia the ghost stays out near the female watching as the circle of blood slowly start to drain until it was empty, “do you need to fill that up again?”

 

“No,” the female states as she looks up at the sky, “once started it will continue to go until it has been docked.”

 

“Good to know we won’t be falling and crashing into the sea,” the ghost states, “I dislike getting wet.”

 

“Sounds like an electrifying time for you,” the female responds while looking back ahead.

 

The ghost turns towards the female, “we are going to get along just great,” it states while watching the female’s lips turn into a slight smirk.

 

The female and the ghost reach the cosmodrome, “this is the cosmodrome. The Fallen patrol here,” the ghost states, “we should be careful if we don’t want to be detected.”

 

“The Fallen?” The female inquiries while looking down at the lands.

 

“Once they were prosperous and then they fell from their high pedestals and now they are the Fallen.”

 

The female looks down at the ghost and smirks as she goes and presses a button the ghost floats as he watches the ship disappear, “very impressive. This makes up for a lack of a jump drive.”

 

The ghost instructs the female to The Last City, and beyond the walls that stood there in protection. The female sees the large white orb in the sky, the traveler, but she only looks at it without an expression or addressing it. “Think your ship can handle the altitude?” the ghost asks while looking up at the tower.

 

“This ship can handle anything,” the female rubs the console as she began to lift up the ship.

 

“There is the hangar,” the ghost states while looking in a direction, “a decent place to land this beast.”

 

The female steers her ship right into the hangar, the female looks around and see the people walking around. She sees the people wearing helmets and the first person she saw without a helmet had bluish looking skin, “what is that?”

 

“An Awoken,” the ghost responds as the female docks her ship and all the eyes are focused on her air vessel when the glass hood of her ship lifts up slowly.

 

“What exactly is an Awoken? Another alien?”

 

“No. They were human once,” the ghost states as he flashes out the ship and watch as the female climbs down the side of the ship and jumps down to the platform, “you are very short.”

 

“I’m tall enough to kick some ass,” the female responds quickly while looking at the awoken that was observing her before quickly looking away, “what do you mean they were once human?”

 

“It is believed that when the humans tried to escape the darkness,” the ghost states to female as she continues to walk away from her docked ship, “something happened out to them out there and their very nature was turned and now they are known as the Awoken. Follow me.”

 

The female follows the ghost up the stairs and standing at the top was a human female with blonde hair a red sash across her torso, “what the hell is that?” She asked while looking at the female’s docked ship.

 

“It clearly is a ship, Amanda,” the ghost responds as it floats along past her and the ghost’s guardian just walks past her and focuses on her ghost.

 

The ghost led the female into a courtyard with even more people, ones whose faces was hidden behind their helmets, she looks around at the other humans noticing them looking at her, she saw even more Awoken and an Exo with a ghost. “There are more ghosts, just like you?”

 

“There is no one just like me,” the ghost responds as it descends down a set of stairs. The female follows the ghost down the pair of stairs and around a corner, through a room with a fully armored man on one side who stared her down as she walked past him. The female continued to follow the ghost into the next room, her eyes constantly examining her surroundings, she saw a long table in front of her. Another dark-skinned human who is reading books, an Exo who is looking at maps, and an Awoken who looks up when she finally approaches the table.

 

“I found my guardian,” the ghost states loudly and the Exo alongside the Human glance up at the ghost. “She has questions. This is the Warlock Vanguard, Ikora Rey. That is the Hunter Vanguard, Cayde-6. And the ever so happy gentleman is the Titan Vanguard, Zavala.”

 

The female just observes each one of them carefully, taking in the Exo before shifting her eyes to the Titan and examining the luminescent eyes, and they finally land on Ikora Rey who stands there with a mouth slightly wide open while looking at her face. “I know you,” Ikora states suddenly.

 

“It is a shame because I do not know who you are,” the female responds while watching her lips form into a slight pout.

 

“I apologize,” Ikora states, “I do not know you personally but I know of your kind, well your clan to speak, I did a research paper years ago. Everyone thought your people were a myth.”

 

“A myth?” the Awoken called Zavala inquires, “tell us more.”

 

“They were an ancient clan with strong women warriors with a mysterious ability and amazing strength,” Ikora states as she looked at Zavala and Cayde-6. “Her people had a highly trained army, The Ashantii’s, which was quite small before they grew quickly in size. The bottom of Ashantii’s ranks were called the Die Immer-blywende, the ever-lasting, and it is recorded a few of them were part of Ares One. Some point around 2200 the Ashantii’s developed two new sects. Only twenty-five women were part of the Die Verlore, The Lost, and above them were the Die Vergete, The Forgotten, which was the best of the best and only seven women were part of the Die Vergete.  The women in the Die Vergete were ranked by their markings but I have no idea what rank she used to have,” Ikora motions towards the female and opens her lift before she interrupted by the female slamming her fist on the table.

 

“Why do you insult my pride by using ‘were’ ‘used to’ ‘had’,” the female snarls as she glares up at Ikora, “It is not Ashantii but Asantii and we _are_ strong.”

 

Ikora looks at the females troubled expression, “do you know the century you live in?”

 

“Here is a rude wake up call,” the Exo states suddenly, “we are living in the 28th century. Which century did you die in?”

 

The female withdraws her fist and looks around at the people standing near the table, “tell me,” she states suddenly as she looks at the warlock vanguard, “have you seen any other Asantii’s?”

 

“You are the first,” Ikora states, “there were plenty of theories about your people. Scholars were intrigued by your clan's secrets and their powers and sought them out to understand them and use them. It was believed that the _Asantii’s_ went into hiding, they all died in the collapse, or they never existed at all and was a fairytale to tell children. A team went to your,” she paused, “base, is the word I should use and found nothing but ancient text that we attempted to translate but words were lost. The only text that made any sense was about the Asantii’s.”

The female clenches her fist as she looks down at the table, her lips are in a tight line, and she slowly starts to close her eyes as they could hear her breathing.

 

“What does this mean Ikora?” Zavala asks in the silence.

 

“It means that this guardian was alive during the golden age and more than likely died during the collapse,” Ikora states while looking at her.

 

“Shouldn’t she be nothing but bones by now? You aged well.” Cayde-6 chuckles but Zavala and Ikora just stare at him.

 

“I’m curious,” Ikora states as she looks at the female, “what happened before you died.”

 

“It does not matter,” the female hissed as she looks up at her with her piercing eyes, “I am not supposed to be alive. My soul is supposed to be with Baal Ma and the first is supposed to be standing here instead. I must go into battle and die to be with Baal Ma, that is the true way.”

 

“I will just revive you again,” the ghost responds.

 

“You must not.”

 

“I must,” the ghost states, “I am not me without you. Face it. We were destined to be together.”

“I am not supposed to here,” the female responds while staring at the ghost.

 

“Join the club cause I don’t wanna be here either,” Cayde-6 states but she just ignores his comment.

 

“Who is Baal Ma. Why aren’t you supposed to be here?”

 

“Baal Ma is our savior… the elders used to speak of Baal Ma the stories about how he was once weak and near death but they took care of him and he grew. A promised was spoken, a pact was made, and now that pact is broken. I am the second. Only the first shall live to see the rebirth.”

 

“Who is the first?” Ikora states while jotting down notes.

 

The female pauses and her eyes brow come together and she closes her eyes tightly before she snaps the open, “I do not remember. There is a first. A second. A third. A fourth. A fifth. A sixth. A seventh. The marks shows our rank to the people. Our power and our pride is poured into the marks. I do not have the mark of the first. I do not remember. Only lore was told to me but I can’t remember whose lips told me the words that fill my head. I do not remember anything I have done.”

 

“Do you remember your name?” Ikora states as she looks at the female.

 

“Titilayo,” rolls off her tongue with ease and she rubs her head.  Titilayo turns around suddenly and leaves the room.

 

“Is there nothing else you can tell us about these Asantii’s?” Zavala asks while looking at Titilayo until she could no longer be seen.

 

“There is a theory because her clan’s size quick growth and the Die Verlore and the Die Vergete happened around the time the Ahamkara appeared that her people made a pact with an Ahamkara. I believe now that it is true with what she said just said about a promise and a pact with this Baal Ma.”

“What about their powers. Did any text say what they gained?”

 

“No,” Ikora responds as she looks at Zavala as his jaw clenches tightly.

 

Cayde-6 shrugs his shoulders, “what is the worst that could possibly happened?”

  
Titilayo walks into the tower plaza and looks to her right and see a set of stairs; she heads to them while ignoring the stares and looks sent her way as she made her way to the black stairs. She walks up the steps and looks down and sees the balcony. She walks across the black wall and looks down and sees another balcony. Titilayo walks down on the right side, her fingers tracing down the railing. She looks over and she sees a secluded section over the railing. She grabs the railing and jumps over the railing and on the ledge. She leans against the slightly warm walls and her body slides down until her rear lands on the ground. She looks up at the Traveler right in front of her before looking down at the glimmering lights of the Last City. She leans her head back and slowly closes her eyes, “forgive me for I have broken something dear to us and it shall forever be lost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions?  
> Feel free to ask me.  
> i hope you enjoy reading this destiny fic of mine umm and I really loved getting into Destiny lore and giving my guardian a background that is in the Golden Age. I am quite satisfied with what I have written and decided to leave it there for now.  
> Feel free to leave comments, questions, and or feedback.


End file.
